Eu Penso em Você
by Lua Prateada
Summary: O que aconteceu momentos antes de a batalha das 12 Casas ter início? MILO X CAMUS. [YAOI]


**Eu Penso em Você**

– O Grande Mestre acabou de avisar que os cavaleiros de bronze estão se aproximando.

– Já fui notificado. Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui para me dar o recado.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião estava parado junto à porta do aposento mais reservado da Casa de Aquário. O recinto era uma espécie de biblioteca, onde Camus gostava de ficar para se refugiar do mundo em que vivia.

O cavaleiro de Aquário amava este mundo, isso era claro. Afinal, ele era um cavaleiro de Athena. Lutava pela deusa, para que a paz na Terra pudesse ser mantida. Havia feito um juramento, era um homem honrado e sabia que este mundo seria um lugar melhor se fizesse a sua parte. Entretanto, no presente momento, o mundo não era seu lugar preferido.

Não era do feitio do aquariano reclamar de sua vida, de sua história, de seu passado. Reconhecia nela todos os fatores que o levaram a ser o homem que era hoje. E gostava de quem havia se tornado... quase inteiramente.

Havia uma parte sua da qual não gostava tanto. Ou melhor, talvez gostasse... A questão era que não sabia como lidar com ela.

Como um digno cavaleiro de gelo, Camus fazia por merecer o título. Não apenas o francês era capaz de alcançar o zero absoluto, como também mantinha em suas feições o aspecto sempre frio, racional, não dado a demonstrações de sentimentos.

Não era uma atitude planejada. Também não era intrínseco de sua personalidade. Havia aprendido a ser assim. Na vida, perdera muito. Mas não se julgava uma vítima por isso; assim era a vida. Perdas faziam parte.

Perdera os pais quando criança; quando órfão, fora levado para uma vida em que deveria abrir mão dos próprios desejos para servir a uma causa maior. Nunca chegara a ter amigos de fato, uma vez que, acostumado a ter de se afastar daqueles a quem começava a se afeiçoar, Camus aprendera que o ideal era não criar laços muito afetivos com quem o rodeasse. Por sinal, foi bom que agisse assim. Ao término de seu período de treinamento, precisou lutar com seus colegas para conquistar sua armadura.

Com tudo isso, ficou-lhe a importante lição de que o apego poderia ser muito prejudicial. Entretanto, nem sempre. Em um mundo onde as pessoas pudessem amar livremente, sem medo do que o futuro lhes reserva, mais igual e justo, o apego seria bem-vindo. Esse mundo não era uma utopia, como muitos poderiam pensar. Camus acreditava que Athena poderia trazer esse mundo para todos. Por isso, dedicava-se a essa luta com todo seu ser.

O frio cavaleiro de Aquário não era tão insensível, como poderia aparentar à primeira vista. Talvez, ele guardasse os sentimentos mais puros dentro de si. Uma pureza tamanha, que precisaria ser protegida de um mundo tão cruel, contra o qual ele lutava de bom grado. E guardava seus sentimentos em um profundo recôndito de seu ser. Não era sua intenção mantê-los ali para sempre. Uma parte de Camus ansiava pelo momento em que pudesse libertá-los, sem o risco de acarretar grandes sofrimentos em sua vida.

Não é que o francês tivesse medo de sofrer. Ele não era covarde.

Contudo, ele sabia que o sofrimento era capaz de tornar uma pessoa vulnerável. E vulnerabilidade era sinônimo de fraqueza. Como cavaleiro de Athena, Camus não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser fraco. Ele precisava ser forte, lutar por essa causa, a mais nobre de todas: um mundo melhor para todos.

Até lá, ele teria de ser abnegado. Mas não se importava.

Ou melhor, nunca se importou, de fato, até conhecer Milo.

Camus ainda não se lembrava ao certo de como tinha acontecido. Como aquele grego havia conseguido abrir caminho com tanta facilidade em sua vida? O francês não costumava convidar as pessoas a fazerem parte de seu dia a dia. Pelo contrário; sua postura sisuda sempre denotava o contrário.

O aquariano não saberia dizer. Simplesmente, quando deu por si, o cavaleiro de Escorpião havia se tornado uma pessoa próxima.

Íntima.

Talvez íntima demais.

Camus percebeu esse fato quando notou que, em seus momentos de solidão, sempre tão apreciados por ele, passou a sentir falta da companhia de Milo.

Conheceram-se antes de se tornarem sagrados cavaleiros de ouro, mas foi depois de se reencontrarem no Santuário que uma amizade mais forte se firmou entre eles. O francês sempre estranhou o comportamento tão amigável do escorpiano, porque não julgava que aquele seria um lugar para se cultivar amizades. Entretanto, ou Milo não compreendia seus sinais de que queria se afastar, ou o grego realmente não se importava com isso.

Inicialmente, Camus chegou a ficar levemente irritado com a insistência do outro em se aproximar quando o frio cavaleiro de gelo tinha já demonstrado, por mais de uma vez, sua preferência por manter um espaço que não fosse invadido por indesejáveis companhias.

Todavia, essa foi a questão que surpreendeu o francês. Cada vez mais, a companhia de Milo era-lhe desejável. Até o sorriso, algo incomum em seu rosto comumente sério, vinha desenhar-se em seus lábios com alguma facilidade, quando próximo do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Conversavam sobre assuntos diversos e Camus via-se cada vez mais à vontade na companhia do outro. É bem verdade que Milo era mais falador e o francês mais ouvia que qualquer outra coisa quando estavam juntos. Mesmo assim, era agradável. Milo parecia ter o dom de transformar qualquer evento, até os de mínima importância, em histórias interessantíssimas. O fato é que Milo trazia leveza à sua existência. Não é que Milo fosse um cavaleiro menos sério ou menos honrado. Entretanto, parecia ser esse o modo como o cavaleiro de Escorpião escolhera viver: o que ele pudesse tornar mais leve, ele tornaria. E, talvez sem perceber, fez da vida de Camus mais leve.

Porém, mesmo com essa proximidade crescente, Camus sempre evitava entrar em questões muito pessoais. Não conseguia abrir-se por inteiro. E Milo, percebendo isso, resolveu respeitar o amigo.

Isso, no entanto, tinha se modificado recentemente. Quando chegaram até Camus os primeiros rumores de que cavaleiros traidores viriam ao Santuário, foi com profundo desgosto que o aquariano tomou conhecimento de que seu pupilo fazia parte desse grupo.

Tal fato abateu o francês de um modo como Milo nunca antes havia visto. E Camus, que sempre aceitava bem a companhia do escorpiano, passou a isolar-se em sua biblioteca privativa, onde lia seus livros, escutava algumas músicas e refletia sobre sua vida e sua missão na Terra.

Em um primeiro instante, Milo respeitou esse espaço. Contudo, acabou por crer que o melhor seria fazer o que sabia como poucos. Derrubou novamente as rígidas barreiras que Camus erguia para se isolar do mundo, como se construídas fossem de gelo eterno. Milo, porém, destruía essas barreiras como se fossem feitas do mais fino e frágil cristal.

Apareceu, um dia, na biblioteca de Camus. O aposento encontrava-se na parte mais reservada do templo de Aquário, justamente para deixar claro que, quando estava lá, era porque não queria ver ninguém.

Milo nunca fora convidado a visitar a biblioteca. Mas não se importou muito com isso. Apareceu ali, surpreendendo a Camus. No entanto, os dois nada disseram. Camus apenas levantou os olhos do livro que lia, quando viu Milo adentrar o recinto. O escorpiano sorriu e sentou-se em um sofá, próximo à escrivaninha, onde Camus se encontrava.

Ficaram em silêncio. Todavia, era um silêncio confortável. E a visita de Milo se seguiu, do mesmo modo, nos dois dias seguintes. No terceiro dia, quando a chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze já se fazia muito próxima, Camus quebrou enfim o silêncio.

Contou a Milo que o cavaleiro de Cisne, Hyoga, tinha sido seu pupilo. Narrou para o amigo sobre como havia transformado o menino assustado que lhe chegara, na Sibéria, em um homem forte e honrado. Ou, ao menos, assim pensava. Não conseguia crer que Hyoga se tornara um traidor. Entretanto, se assim fosse, teria de dar a lição final ao seu pupilo.

Milo escutou as palavras do aquariano com atenção. Não fez qualquer comentário enquanto ouvia a narrativa, o que demonstrava a preocupação com que ouvia todo aquele relato. Ao término deste, o cavaleiro de Escorpião sorriu de leve:

– Você o ama. Por isso sente-se assim; angustiado como um pai que precisa ensinar uma dura lição ao filho querido. Isso possivelmente doerá mais em você que nele.

As palavras de Milo tocaram profundamente Camus, mais do que ele gostaria de admitir para si mesmo:

– Amor é para os fracos, Milo. Agora não é tempo para isso. Se Hyoga se uniu a esses traidores, é meu dever impedi-lo de seguir adiante.

– Sim, é nosso dever, Camus. Mas isso não significa que você tenha de se mostrar tão frio diante desse quadro. É uma triste ironia do destino que você tenha de duelar com seu pupilo...

– Não, Milo. É nosso dever, apenas isso. Não devemos nos deixar guiar por sentimentos tolos agora, que somente servirão para nublar nosso julgamento. Se eu tiver de corrigir Hyoga, se tiver se ser severo, eu não hesitarei. - Camus finalizou, em um tom frio.

O cavaleiro da oitava casa suspirou. Estava sentado no sofá e Camus estava à sua escrivaninha, do mesmo modo como nos últimos dias. O grego lançou um olhar algo melancólico pela janela do aposento e observou a bonita e estrelada noite que fazia.

– Sabe, Camus... Ouvindo você falar assim... Ouvindo a frieza com que você diz que agirá, se necessário for, com o seu pupilo... - Milo deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões pesadamente - Eu me sinto frustrado.

Camus franziu o cenho diante desse comentário e o outro prosseguiu:

– Nós já nos conhecemos há um tempo razoável, não é? E eu realmente pensava que havia conseguido tocar você de algum modo. Não me leve a mal, meu amigo. Eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Mas achei que seu jeito frio, isolado e sério demais poderia ser mudado. Não inteiramente, é claro. Faz parte de você ser assim. Porém, eu imaginava que você poderia se abrir pelo menos um pouco. Achei que eu pudesse encontrar uma brecha e entrar; ser parte, mesmo que pequena, da sua vida...

O cavaleiro francês arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não estava esperando por aquilo.

– Não sabemos o que vai acontecer, Camus. Esses cavaleiros traidores não me parecem tão fracos como alguns pregam. Acho que podem nos surpreender. E eu... Eu não sei o que nos espera no futuro. Mas me entristece ouvi-lo subestimar o amor do modo como acabou de fazer. Eu sempre achei que você fosse capaz de amar, a despeito do que dizem alguns de nossos conhecidos. Eu sempre achei que sim; ao menos, quis acreditar que sim. E, quando ouvi o modo como me contou de seu pupilo... Quando vi a maneira como seus olhos brilharam ao se recordar desse período de sua vida... Ora, eu pensei: Sim, esse é o homem que eu conheço, mas poucos enxergam! Aí está a sensibilidade, os sentimentos que ele normalmente impede de aflorarem! Sim, esse é o Camus que eu sempre soube que existia...

O aquariano desviou os olhos para as páginas do livro aberto em sua escrivaninha. Não soube como reagir àquelas palavras.

– Mas... talvez eu tenha me enganado. A forma como você se pronunciou sobre esse garoto, sobre como ensinará uma lição a ele, se necessário, foi de tal frieza, que... - Milo respirou fundo - É possível que eu tenha me enganado. É possível que eu sempre tenha visto apenas o que eu quis enxergar, e não a realidade. - dito isso, o escorpiano se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a escrivaninha de Camus - Eu precisava acreditar, sabe? Só assim eu poderia guardar alguma esperança, aqui dentro de mim. - Milo posicionou-se em frente à escrivaninha, obrigando Camus a erguer os olhos para fitarem o grego à sua frente - Só assim eu poderia acreditar que haveria, algum dia, uma chance para nós...

Camus engoliu em seco. Seus olhos não eram capazes de fugir do poderoso e magnético olhar do escorpiano. Com a voz rouca e baixa, o francês conseguiu indagar:

– Chance...?

Milo olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos do aquariano. O olhar trocado entre eles era capaz de explicar mais que qualquer palavra. Camus nunca se sentiu tão preso, tão cativo e tão desejoso de se perder nessa sensação como naquele instante.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião, como se notasse enfim a brecha que sempre buscou e esperou, sorriu de canto. A brisa leve da noite, que entrava pela janela, trouxe ao escorpiano o aroma inconfundível de Camus. Aroma que já o inebriara por diversas vezes e com o qual tanto sonhara em poder, um dia, sentir mais de perto...

Curvou-se sobre a escrivaninha, sem desfazer aquele poderoso contato visual entre eles. Levou a sua mão direita ao queixo de Camus, erguendo-o o suficiente para que o encontro entre seus lábios formasse um encaixe perfeito, tão perfeito como pareciam destinados a ser.

O beijo entre eles não foi vigoroso. Foi suave, mais parecendo um convite e um lembrete. Milo claramente convidava Camus a ser, em sua vida, muito mais do que já era. Além disso, era também uma lembrança, para que o francês nunca se esquecesse do escorpiano. Independente de tudo o que viesse a ocorrer, mesmo que Camus decidisse seguir sua vida sem a companhia de Milo, o cavaleiro da oitava casa tinha deixado sua marca. Havia deixado claro com esse gesto que não aceitava passar em branco pela vida do outro. Mesmo que mais nada houvesse entre eles, Milo sabia: mesmo que à força, tinha se tornado algo mais que um amigo.

Ao desfazer o beijo, Milo olhou para Camus, que abriu os olhos demonstrando-se levemente atordoado pelo momento. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e o escorpiano, após sorrir singelo, deixou a Casa de Aquário.

Agora, no dia seguinte ao beijo, havia um estranhamento no ar. Milo estava parado, junto à entrada da biblioteca, sem saber se deveria realmente entrar. Vinha trazendo o recado de que os cavaleiros de bronze haviam chegado. E Camus o recebeu com uma frieza desconcertante. Escrevia algo em um papel e parecia concentrado demais ali, para dar atenção ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.

– Eu não quis apenas vir lhe dar o recado. Vim saber como você está, Camus.

– Estou bem. - o aquariano foi lacônico.

Milo aguardou para ver se o outro diria algo mais. Entretanto, Camus nem mesmo ergueu o rosto para olhar para o outro cavaleiro. Permanecia escrevendo e o ambiente era apenas tomado pela música que tocava no ambiente, em um volume baixo, mas que parecia muito mais alto devido à mudez do cavaleiro de Aquário.

Era uma canção francesa, que tocou quase inteira, até que Milo resolvesse fazer um comentário:

– Eu não entendo nada de francês. Mas é uma língua muito bonita. - ele disse, esboçando um sorriso para o outro.

O comentário pareceu surtir um efeito. Camus, primeiramente, parou de escrever. Suspirou, de forma discreta, e pareceu-lhe difícil e pesaroso o gesto de levantar o rosto para encarar Milo.

Os dois se olharam, sem dizer mais nada. A música continuava tocando, baixa, e os olhos de Camus pareciam querer dizer muito naquele momento.

Mas, nem os olhos, nem os lábios, disseram qualquer coisa.

O silêncio do aquariano pareceu ferir o orgulho de Milo. E assim, sem seu característico sorriso e com uma expressão séria demais para aquele rosto, o escorpiano começou a falar:

– Já disseram que você parece um anjo, Camus? É, você tem uma beleza angelical. - Milo dizia essas palavras com alguma amargura, enquanto Camus continuava fitando-o, sem nada dizer - Foi a primeira coisa que pensei, quando o vi pela primeira vez. Depois, entretanto, eu vi que sua personalidade não era tão angelical. Você era mais ríspido, esquivo... Mesmo assim, parecia-me um anjo. Às vezes, eu o via sozinho. Sim, muitas vezes, eu estive por perto e você nem me notou. E, nessas horas, eu notava seu semblante menos duro, menos frio. Então, eu pensava... Basta ser paciente. Um dia, quem sabe, ele não me apresente esse semblante sem qualquer reserva? Bem, posso dizer que, com o passar do tempo, houve uma grande melhora. Você já não era tão frio comigo... Mas parecia que você sempre se controlava, nunca queria ficar totalmente à vontade na minha presença. Ainda assim, eu quis acreditar. Sempre acreditei. Algum dia, eu pensava... Algum dia, ele vai notar. Ele vai enxergar, porque não era possível que você não visse! Tentei deixar claro o suficiente, para que você entendesse que dependia apenas de você querer ou não. Eu deixei claro, Camus... Não deixei? Não deixei claro, por todo esse tempo, que eu... - Milo respirou profundamente; estava falando tudo de uma só vez, como se não pudesse parar, com medo de não conseguir retomar o que dizia depois - Eu te amo, Camus. Eu te amo. Você não sabia? Não percebia? Eu não cobrei de você o retorno desse sentimento, não achei que devesse. Esperava que, se você o retribuísse, fosse por vontade própria, e não por imposição minha. Mas eu esperava... Eu queria... - a voz de Milo se quebrou um pouco a esse ponto - Eu queria que você me amasse, Camus. Será que isso... É pedir demais?

Camus ouviu a cada uma daquelas palavras, que vinham tão cheias desse sentimento que, durante tanto tempo em sua vida, ele temeu. E agora elas vinham assim, tão livres, tão leves, tão isentas de medo. Milo estava se expondo e não parecia ter medo de fazê-lo. Mas o cavaleiro de Aquário não sabia ser como o escorpiano. Todas aquelas palavras entraram fundo em seu coração, mas ele não verbalizou uma sequer. E seus olhos, tão preenchidos de dor, mantinham-se presos ao outro.

Milo riu amargo:

– Claro... eu devia saber. É demais para você, não é?

A expressão de dor em Milo atingiu Camus em cheio. Como se buscasse fugir, Camus voltou ao papel sobre sua mesa e continuou a escrever.

– Eu não me arrependo, Camus. De nada. - Milo disse, por fim.

As palavras do cavaleiro de Escorpião fizeram o momento tornar-se insuportável. Camus finalizou o que escrevia, dobrou o papel e o colocou dentro de um envelope.

Em seguida, levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar para sair dali. Milo não se moveu, mas acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos do amigo.

Quando passou por Milo, Camus parou e olhou para ele. Os olhares novamente se encontraram e Milo, nesse instante, percebeu que havia muito ali que o aquariano queria lhe dizer. Contudo, o olhar foi abruptamente cortado por Camus, que, ainda sem dizer palavra, seguiu caminho sem mais olhar para trás.

Camus dirigiu-se à casa de Libra, que estava vazia. Aguardava ali pelos cavaleiros de bronze. Sozinho no templo, sentiu-se afundar ainda mais em sua solidão. Retirou então o papel do envelope que ainda segurava e leu as linhas ali escritas:

_"Milo, _

_Eu não sei nem mesmo como iniciar essa carta. Tenho muito a lhe dizer, mas não sei como fazê-lo. É em momentos assim que eu gostaria de compartilhar de seu maior dom: o de sempre saber o que dizer, e como dizer._

_Aliás, não gostaria de compartilhar apenas isso. Eu queria também ser como você em alguns outros aspectos._

_Por tanto tempo em minha vida, eu fugi. Fugi, sem nem me dar conta de que fugia. Acreditava que era uma opção, um caminho que eu havia escolhido._

_Hoje vejo que era apenas fuga. _

_Sim, é claro que eu tenho sentimentos. Mas nunca soube lidar com eles, especialmente porque nunca quis que eles se tornassem um problema para mim. E achava que, ao ignorá-los, eles seriam mantidos fora da minha existência._

_Que eu me enganei, isso já lhe deve estar óbvio. E poderia ser diferente? Você entrou em minha vida sem pedir permissão e apossou-se dos meus mais íntimos sentimentos, aqueles que eu mais temia, aqueles que eu mais guardava. Você tomou-os para si, sem nem mesmo saber que o fazia, não é mesmo?_

_Eu não tinha plena consciência desses sentimentos, não até o beijo que trocamos ontem. Tudo se tornou claro ali. Mas, também, tudo se tornou ainda mais desesperador para mim._

_Você me fez dar-me conta do que eu sentia por você. E você sabe o que sinto por você, Milo? Sabe o tamanho, a magnitude do que despertou em mim? Acho difícil, porque nem eu estou conseguindo compreender tudo o que está se passando aqui dentro. Não posso dizer que minha alma fosse feita de águas calmas, mas você criou uma verdadeira tempestade dentro de mim. _

_É inebriante; deixa-me entorpecido e com uma sede de viver enorme. Nunca me senti tão vivo e nunca antes senti tanto prazer de me sentir assim._

_Estou tomado por sentimentos contraditórios. Pela primeira vez, eu quero viver, mas por mim. Não por uma causa, não por qualquer outro motivo que vá além de mim._

_E isso vai de encontro a tudo o que fui, por toda a minha vida. Sempre acreditei que existisse exclusivamente para servir a essa causa, para lutar por um mundo melhor. Um mundo onde pessoas como eu não precisassem ter medo de se entregar ao que sentem._

_Sim, eu preciso admitir. Sempre tive receio de me permitir sentir, de forma plena, afeto, carinho..._

_Amor..._

_Em um mundo tão cruel quanto este em que vivemos, valeria a pena entregar-se a um sentimento assim? Este mundo, como está, parece tomar tanto de nós. Porque então nos apegarmos tanto a alguém? Isso não significaria apenas a certeza de um grande sofrimento mais à frente?_

_Era assim que eu pensava. _

_Não consigo mais pensar desse modo, no entanto._

_É inexplicável. Não faz sentido. Não parece ter lógica. Mas, mesmo que racionalmente eu veja que meus pensamentos anteriores continuem corretos, a vontade que eu sinto é de me entregar a esse sentimento que não sei se poderá me trazer sofrimento amanhã._

_Súbito, isso não parece mais importar._

_O que sinto, por si só, neste momento, parece bastar._

_Parece bastar por uma eternidade._

_Será que minhas palavras fazem sentido?_

_Eu nunca soube me expressar como você, Milo._

_Mesmo agora, por escrito, encontro dificuldades para me fazer entender._

_E o que me vem à mente agora é que talvez isso não seja justo com você._

_Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Cativante como ninguém mais sabe ser. Conseguiu entrar no meu mundo, sabendo-se fazer agradável..._

_Soube se fazer necessário em minha vida._

_Você provavelmente nunca soube, mas chegou-se a um ponto em que necessitava de sua companhia. Simplesmente precisava vê-lo, senti-lo por perto._

_Acho que tive vergonha dessa minha necessidade que, para mim, mais se assemelhava a uma fraqueza. Mesmo assim, não pude evitar e, quando essa vontade de ver você me dominava, eu deixava meu templo e partia à sua procura._

_E sempre o encontrava._

_Mas nunca ia falar com você._

_Como eu disse, sentia vergonha._

_Ficava por perto. Não permitia que me visse, mas encontrava um lugar de onde pudesse vê-lo, pelo tempo que eu quisesse, sem precisar dar maiores explicações._

_Será que você nunca me notou? Nunca sentiu que possuía uma sombra que o seguia para onde fosse?_

_É um tanto ridículo. Infantil, pueril... chame como quiser. Mas eu não soube lidar com o que sentia de outra forma._

_Por isso, eu lhe digo. Isso deve ser injusto com você._

_Você sabe como é, Milo? Sabe como os outros o enxergam?_

_Você é uma pessoa cheia de vida. Espalha essa vivacidade por onde vai._

_É amigo, é companheiro._

_É alegre, é divertido. _

_Torna o mundo ao seu redor mais leve._

_E contagia quem está por perto._

_Você não tem medo dos seus sentimentos. Aliás, no seu caso, os sentimentos parecem ser seus aliados._

_Você não tem medo de dizer o que sente, você demonstra._

_Demonstra com uma assertividade tal que me fez ter certeza de tudo que antes me pareceu tão incerto._

_Então, penso comigo se você não mereceria alguém assim. Alguém igualmente cheio de vida e que pudesse lhe fazer sentir como você faz comigo._

_Até já consigo imaginar o que me diria se eu lhe falasse essas coisas._

_Você sempre quis me ensinar a lidar com meus sentimentos._

_Obviamente, você nunca me disse isso claramente. Mas é claro que eu percebi. Entendi. E, do meu modo, sempre lhe fui grato, embora nem me desse conta disso verdadeiramente._

_E agora, após o beijo que trocamos... Acredito que, se eu lhe disser essas palavras, você me diria que não se importaria._

_Contudo, você deve se importar. Eu tenho muito a aprender, Milo. Demais... E você não tem que me esperar. Sua vida tem de seguir, você não pode parar com ela por minha causa, para aguardar por mim, até que eu alcance a maturidade emocional que você merece na pessoa que o ame._

_Não seria justo._

_Você acabou de aparecer aqui._

_Pegou-me de surpresa._

_Não estou pronto para falar com você._

_Não sei como me abrir._

_Essa é a imaturidade emocional de que falei, percebe?_

_E você agora se declara para mim. Com todas as letras._

_É claro que espera por uma resposta minha._

_Mas o que vou dizer?_

_Você quer que eu diga que o amo?_

_É isso?_

_Mas eu não amo você, Milo..._

_O que sinto é tão mais forte._

_Mais intenso._

_Sim, poderia até dizer que o amo._

_Porém, acima disso..._

_Eu adoro você._

_E essa adoração que sinto por você me faz perder de mim mesmo._

_Minha vida era para servir à Athena._

_Ela deveria ser a única a ser adorada por mim, pois assim me criei como cavaleiro._

_Entretanto, agora, assim, facilmente..._

_Ela não está mais no pedestal em que antes eu a colocava._

_Você a destituiu desse posto._

_Você ocupou esse posto._

_Você passou a ocupar meus pensamentos por inteiro. _

_Sei que parece forte o que digo. Aliás, é até mesmo indigno de um cavaleiro falar tais coisas._

_É o que você faz comigo. Eu me perdi de mim, Milo._

_E isso não é certo. Não pode ser._

_Nós temos uma missão a cumprir. E nosso papel como cavaleiros nunca se fez tão necessário como agora._

_Eu preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Preciso ser o cavaleiro de Aquário e defender nossa deusa._

_Você quer que eu lhe diga o que eu sinto. E eu não posso. Se eu o fizer, vou dizer que não só o amo, como adoro você, adoro como se, em minha vida, você pudesse ser o norte, a estrela-guia, o farol da minha existência que, agora, sempre pareceu à deriva._

_Se eu lhe disser o que sinto, vou dizer que quero apenas ficar com você. Ficar com você e me esquecer de todo o resto._

_Contudo, eu não posso. Não podemos. Não agora. Não quando nossos juramentos de cavaleiros se fazem tão urgentes e necessários._

_Eu sempre sonhei que ajudaria a construir um mundo melhor. Esse era o meu sonho: lutar por uma causa que levasse a essa realidade._

_Hoje temos a chance de alcançar esse objetivo._

_Temos a chance de realizar esse sonho._

_E, se assim acontecer... Então, quem sabe... Talvez..._

_Talvez eu tenha enfim espaço suficiente para criar um novo sonho._

_Talvez, um novo sonho..._

_Com você._

_Mas isso fica para o futuro._

_O amor tem dessas coisas, não é?_

_O sentimento preenche nossas vidas de uma forma que é inevitável; acabamos fazendo planos para um futuro que nem sabemos se poderemos ter._

_Entretanto, agora eu percebo..._

_São planos assim que fazem o presente valer ainda mais a pena._

_Então, eu guardo esses pensamentos comigo agora._

_E, futuramente... Quem sabe?_

_Você comentou sobre a música que eu estava escutando e da qual não entendeu nada..._

_Essa música me lembra você. _

_Depois, quando eu tiver a coragem de entregar-lhe esta carta... Lembre-me de traduzir a canção para você._

_Acho que vai gostar._

_Camus."_

Após ler a carta, Camus voltou a colocá-la dentro do envelope e o guardou consigo. Sim, ele havia pensado em entregar a carta para Milo posteriormente.

No entanto, isso não foi possível.

Camus perdeu a vida nas batalhas das 12 Casas.

Mas a carta foi encontrada e lida por Milo.

E a canção de que Camus falava na carta foi também ouvida pelo defensor da oitava casa.

Ouvida, compreendida e jamais esquecida:

* * *

**Je Pense à Toi**

_Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre  
J'ai encore trop à apprendre  
Oh non tu n'as même pas idée  
Comme j'ai envi de rester_

Non tu sais même les anges  
Sont quelques fois un peu étrange  
Ecoute-moi pour la dernière fois  
Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore

Refrain :  
N'importe où dans le monde  
Chaque seconde je pense à toi  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois

Non je ne peux pas rester  
Mon rêve a un prix à payer  
Oh non je ne peux m'en tenir  
A te regarder souffrir

Non je ne suis pas si forte  
Mais je vais franchir cette porte  
Mais regarde-moi pour la dernière fois  
Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore

Refrain :  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Chaque seconde je pense à toi  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Je suis ton ombre ou que tu sois

N'importe ou dans le monde  
Chaque seconde je pense à toi…  
Je pense à toi…  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Je suis ton ombre ou que tu sois

N'importe ou dans le monde  
Chaque seconde je pense à toi  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Je suis ton ombre ou que tu sois

* * *

[TRADUÇÃO:]

**Eu Penso Em Você**

_Não, você não pode me esperar  
Tenho ainda muito a aprender  
Oh, você não tem mesmo ideia  
De como tenho vontade de ficar_

Não, você sabe que até os anjos  
São algumas vezes um pouco estranhos  
Escute-me pela última vez  
Não, eu não te amo, eu te adoro

Refrão:  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Cada segundo, eu penso em você  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Sou sua sombra, aonde quer que você vá

Não, eu não posso ficar  
Meu sonho tem um preço a pagar  
Oh não, não posso me segurar  
A vê-lo sofrer

Não, eu não sou tão forte  
Mas vou atravessar essa porta  
Me olhe pela última vez  
Não, eu não te amo, eu te adoro

Refrão:  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Cada segundo, eu penso em você  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Sou sua sombra, aonde quer que você vá

Não importa onde no mundo  
Cada segundo, eu penso em você  
Penso em você...  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Sou sua sombra, aonde quer que você vá

Não importa onde no mundo  
Cada segundo, eu penso em você  
Não importa onde no mundo  
Sou sua sombra, aonde quer que você vá.

* * *

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **_Esta é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic em que o par central não é Ikki e Hyoga. Na verdade, sempre gostei de Camus e Milo juntos, os dois sempre são um casal nas minhas fics, mas nunca havia dedicado uma história unicamente para eles. O que me motivou a escrever, assim de repente, sem planejamento algum, foi essa canção (para quem se interessar, ela se chama "Je pense à toi", da Saya). Desde que a escutei pela primeira vez, no curso de francês que eu fazia, tinha vontade de escrever uma história com ela. Aí, hoje, muito tempo depois, escutei essa música por acaso e a vontade resolveu se concretizar._

_Gostaria de avisar o seguinte: Eu só acompanhei a saga clássica de CDZ. Não conheço Lost Canvas, Episódio G, Ômega, Next Dimension e nem sei mais o quê. E também não li muitas fics em que Camus e Milo são o casal central, ou seja, não sei como eles costumam ser retratados no fandom. Em outras palavras, estou querendo dizer que os retratei do modo como eu os enxergo, de acordo com o que conheço de CDZ. Essa é a minha visão deles e tentei ser fiel à imagem que eles me passaram na batalha das 12 Casas, ok?_

_Enfim, estou satisfeita com o resultado. Raramente faço oneshots e nunca tinha escrito uma fic para Camus e Milo._

_Beijos para quem leu!_  
_Lua Prateada._


End file.
